


Entre telas

by LitaBlack



Series: Entre Telas [1]
Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaBlack/pseuds/LitaBlack
Summary: El día ya había sido bastante difícil para Kate, con Violet llevándola por todas las tiendas de la ciudad, cuando Siena decide que debe aconsejarla sobre el Vizconde.Pero si Kate ha sido completamente capaz hasta el momento de manejar a ese hombre egocéntrico, tranquilamente puede manejar a su ex- amante.Parte I: Kate se encuentra a Siena en la tienda de Madame Delacroix y le recuerda todas las dudas que tiene acerca del compromiso con Anthony.Parte II: Anthony le recuerda a Kate por qué no debe tener dudas sobre su compromiso.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Entre Telas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno si, hola. Soy yo otra vez.  
> En principio iba a ser una historia de un sólo capítulo, pero no creo que tenga tiempo de terminarla esta semana (aunque ya casi tengo terminado el final) y decidí compartir con ustedes la primera parte.
> 
> Licencia literaria: Esta historia se basa en el libro "El vizconde que me amó" , aunque para que sea coherente extendí un poco el tiempo entre el compromiso de Kate y Anthony y la celebración de la boda. Siete días eran demasiado poco para todo lo que quería contar, siento hacerte esperar una semana más, Anthony.
> 
> Toma a la Siena Rosso de la serie, aunque personalmente, prefiero la personalidad de la de los libros. Esa María de mundo que no esperaba nada a cambio y podía afrontar todo. Me pareció súper refrescante leer en un libro una amante que no se apegue llorando a un hombre.  
> Sin mencionar, que el Anthony de la serie flaquea bastante ante el (mi) Anthony de los libros.

Kate estaba absolutamente segura de que Violet Bridgerton había agotado toda la mercancía de la tienda de Madame Delacroix.   
Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cosas había encargado Lady Bridgerton después de la primera media hora. Incluso intentó calcular cuánto dinero le estaba costando a Anthony la salida a la modista con su madre, pero terminó mareándose antes de llegar a un número.   
Estaba física y mentalmente agotada y cuando su futura suegra empezó a hablar de lencería había huido hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, donde su vestido de novia empezaba a cobrar forma.   
La tela era preciosa y Kate nunca soñó con vestir algo así. Por supuesto, su situación económica no era tan precaria para tener vestidos arruinados, pero aún así, esto era algo digno de una vizcondesa, algo que nunca había llegado a concebir para si misma.   
Se sintió repentinamente abrumada. No creía estar lista para ser una vizcondesa, en especial la vizcondesa de ese vizconde en particular.   
Tocó suavemente los pliegues de la falda del vestido color crema que era lo único que había cobrado forma. Aún faltaban varios días de pruebas y ensayos, aunque no tantos como ella hubiese deseado.  
-No se preocupe, querida. Genevieve hará un trabajo excelente con su vestido-. Dijo una voz melodiosa por detrás suyo.  
Kate se dio vuelta para encontrarse un rostro que no esperaba ver allí, mucho menos sonriéndole con cierto retintín.  
Siena Rosso era toda una visión con su vestido de tarde y el cabello levemente desordenado por el viento. Era bellísima y Kate volvió a sentir ese peso terrible que le apretaba el pecho y le impedía respirar.   
No había forma en el mundo que Kate llegara siquiera a pensar igualar la belleza de Siena, tan exótica como la de Edwina. Sintió deseos de llorar, deseosa por primera vez de tener algo para presumir frente a su futuro marido.   
Sin embargo, Siena no sabía que ella sabía que había sido amante de Anthony y Kate se recordó ser cortés, aunque lo único que quisiese hacer fuera salir corriendo.  
-No tengo dudas de eso-. Le respondió tranquilamente, o al menos eso pensó, con la esperanza de que la mujer volviera a dejarla sola.   
-Aunque si me permite un consejo, debería elegir que tenga varios botones. A él le gusta arrancarlos.   
Kate quedó boquiabierta tan solo unos segundos. Eso había sido francamente abominable por parte de la cantante y era a todas luces un comentario dirigido con la única finalidad de causar daño.   
Pero que la aspen si iba a permitir que supiera que había dado en el blanco.  
-Si tú lo dices, deberé tener en cuenta la recomendación-. Le respondió sintiendo como la ira invadía su voz y observó con satisfacción que el rostro de Siena se contorsionó lleno de dudas.   
Siena había esperado que ella se mostrara confundida, ofendida y molesta. Pero nunca que se mostrara indiferente.  
-Me conoce-. Dijo al cabo de un minuto-. ¿Le habló de mí?  
Kate se permitió sonreírle.  
-No, no fue necesario. Supongo que tampoco le habló de mí, debe ser un hábito que tiene.  
-Eres la mujer del estudio-. Dijo Siena en un susurro-. Oh, por Dios. Eres ella.   
Y entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas, para desconcierto de Kate.  
-No sé de qué habla.  
Pero lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Allí la había conocido, acurrucada bajo el escritorio de trabajo de Anthony, escuchando la discusión de los dos amantes en el despacho.   
-Sí, lo sabe. No puedo creer que se vaya a casar con usted…nunca escuché su nombre.   
Kate le dio la espalda con la clara intención de ignorarla.   
-Sólo quería prevenirla.   
Se giró hacia ella nuevamente, enmarcando una ceja con actitud petulante.  
-¿Sobre los botones? Muchas gracias, ya lo ha hecho.   
-Anthony le hará daño. Y no, no me mire con esa cara. Sé muy bien lo que va a decir, que él jamás la lastimaría y aunque no lo haga con intención, terminará lastimándola.   
Kate se dio el lujo de permanecer callada, apretando los músculos de su mandíbula con actitud desafiante cuando lo único que quería era llorar.  
-Usted no está preparada para ello, es demasiado inocente como toda señorita decente-. Y luego añadió por lo bajo-. El tipo de mujer con la que él se casaría.   
Kate intentó serenarse porque lo último que quería era hacer un escándalo y mañana ocupar la columna de chimentos de Lady Whistledown. “Ay, querido lector. A esta autora le han contado que la futura Vizcondesa de Bridgerton tuvo un intercambio a base de golpes de puño con la famosa cantante de ópera Siena Rosso…”  
Sin embargo, sentía las lágrimas peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos y un nudo de la garganta que le impedía respirar tranquilamente. Anthony nunca había deseado casarse con ella.   
-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero soy todo menos un alma inocente.  
Siena hizo un gesto de burla involuntario.  
-Usted no tiene idea acerca de…  
-Ah, lo siento. Tengo una madre para que me explique sobre las relaciones sexuales, Srita. Rosso-. Eso pareció intimidarla por primera vez y Kate se felicitó mentalmente. No es como si nunca hubiese escuchado el término, pero para decirlo por primera vez en voz alta había sonado terriblemente segura-. Le agradezco su sincera preocupación.  
-No es en lo absoluto una damita de la ton.  
-No, no lo soy. Adiós.  
-Aún así te romperá el corazón.  
Soltó un bufido cansado en vez del grito de dolor que quería lanzar. Siena había llegado tarde, su corazón se había roto el día anterior cuando Anthony se había presentado en su casa a entregarle el anillo de compromiso y le había dejado bien en claro que nunca la amaría.  
-No se preocupe, lo nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor.  
-Pero sé lo fácil que es amar a ese hombre-. Levantó una mano para evitar que Kate la interrumpiera-. Él es todo encanto hasta que su familia aparece en escena y debe abandonarla para acudir a sus responsabilidades.  
Kate se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. Sabía que Anthony no amaba a Edwina y que nunca lo había hecho, que si había previsto casarse con ella era, al igual que el resto de los hombres, debido a su belleza deslumbrante.  
Pero en el fondo de su corazón, estaba aterrorizada de la mujer que tenía enfrente, pensando en cómo esos dos se habían amado, en cómo se habían elegido, en cómo las circunstancias de sus nacimientos los habían condenado.   
Casi podía soportar un matrimonio sin amor con Anthony, pero estaba completamente segura de que no soportaría ser la tercera parte de una historia de amor trágica.  
Y, sin embargo, había algo en el tono de voz de Siena, en el rencor impregnando cada nota melodiosa que salía de su boca que le hizo dudar. Y de pronto lo comprendió.   
\- ¿Ese fue el problema? -. Preguntó aún conmocionada por su revelación-. ¿Su familia?  
Siena pareció satisfecha.  
-Siempre correrá tras ese maldito reloj, tras las necesidades de sus hermanas, los pedidos de su madre, los encargos de sus hermanos. Jamás será parte del tiempo que marca su reloj, debo advertirle.  
Y por primera vez en la tarde, Kate sintió que la ira dominaba por completo su cuerpo.  
-Oh, por el amor de Dios-. Blasfemó-. Anthony lleva todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Es responsable de su madre, de sus hermanos, de las personas que habitan en sus tierras. ¡Estoy más que feliz de no ser una responsabilidad extra para él! Dios sabe que ese hombre necesita que le quiten cargas, ¡no que se las sumen!  
Su tono debió ser bastante elevado porque Madame Delacroix entró corriendo al saloncito y se llevó una mano horrorizada a su boca cuando vio a ambas mujeres frente a frente.  
-Srita. Sheffield…-. Empezó la modista.  
-No-. La interrumpió Kate-. Absolutamente no quiero oír nada que tengan para decirme, ya he escuchado bastante por hoy.   
Todavía estaba iracunda, con los puños cerrados en señal de frustración.   
Anthony Bridgerton era muchísimas cosas, ¿Pero molestarse por lo increíble que era con su familia? ¡Qué ridículo!  
Se preguntó si eso era lo que hacía el amor. Si te volvía tan mezquino para recriminarle a un hombre que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser perfecto para su familia que no tenía tiempo para un capricho propio.   
Kate deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese cierto. Por mucho que su corazón anhelara que Anthony la amara, que fuese la única mujer en la que él posara sus ojos, que cuando culmine el día él sienta deseos irrefrenables de estar con ella…no imaginaba una situación donde pudiese colocarse primero que su familia.  
Estaban hablando, después de todo, del hombre que desinteresadamente se quedó con ella debajo de un escritorio consolándola por la tormenta.   
Dirigió su vista hacia Siena que aún la observaba algo sorprendida.   
-Voy a convertirme en su esposa, Srita. Rosso-. Le espectó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir-. Y tal vez no sea un matrimonio por amor, pero déjeme decirle que todos los defectos que enumeró de Lord Bridgerton son los que me llevaron a aceptar este casamiento. Sí, su familia es numerosa y depende enteramente de él y sí, seguramente le consuma un montón de tiempo que podría destinar a su placer personal. ¿Pero qué clase de hombre sería si antepone su bienestar personal al de sus seres queridos? Lo he visto jugar con sus hermanos menores, proteger a sus hermanas y guiar a sus hermanos. Podría haber dedicado su vida al ocio y sin embargo trabaja cada día para asegurar el bienestar de su familia. Estoy muy feliz si ese es su único pecado.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dirigió hacia Madame Delacroix.  
-He reconsiderado mi encargo y decidido que no compraré mi vestido aquí. Le haré llegar su paga por las molestias ocasionadas.   
Y entonces, salió de la tienda hecha una furia, ignorando los gritos de Violet tras ella.   
Pero en cuanto llegó a la calle, toda la mesura y seguridad que estaba fingiendo despareció y se derrumbó contra una columna cuando las lágrimas empezaron a llegar.  
-Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios-. Gimió.  
¿Qué había hecho?  
Violet se acercó a ella a paso rápido.  
-Kate, querida. ¿Qué pasó?  
-Oh, por Dios. Por Dios.  
-Kate, por favor-. Violet le sujetó las manos con fuerza-. ¿Qué sucedió?  
-Soy una tonta. Una estúpida. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?  
Violet la guió con seguridad hacia el carruaje. Una vez dentro, y sin soltarle las manos, se sentó frente ella con expresión terriblemente preocupada.  
-Kate, por favor. Dime algo.  
Kate alzó su vista hacia ella.  
-Le dije a Madame Delacroix que compraría mi ropa en otro lugar-. Empezó a relatar con aire agitado-. Oh, Dios. Falta una semana para la boda y tiré todo el esfuerzo que estuviste haciendo por la borda.   
Violet intentó interrumpirla, pero Kate no la escuchaba.  
-Mis vestidos no son lo suficientemente lindos para ser de novia y no tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo. Oh, Dios. Anthony debe saber que no tengo dinero.   
-El dinero nunca fue un problema para nosotros, Kate-. Le susurró Violet con cuidado, como si temiera que estallara en un ataque de un momento a otro.  
-No tengo dote, no tengo padre y me permito despreciar un regalo de su parte. Soy una persona horrible.  
-No, Kate. No lo eres.  
-Seré una vizcondesa horrible, Anthony va a odiarme. Vas a odiarme. Tu familia va a odiarme.  
-Nadie de nosotros podría nunca odiarte, Kate. Encontraremos otra modista y tendrás otro vestido.  
Kate, quién no se había percatado de que el carruaje estaba en movimiento, comenzó a llorar.  
-No soy así, no soy…  
Violet levantó una mano y Kate dejó de balbucear.   
-Sé perfectamente como es tu carácter y me ofendería profundamente que pensaras que dejé que mi hijo se comprometiera contigo sin saber el tipo de persona que eres.  
-Nunca quise venir a Londres-. Confesó Kate con lágrimas en los ojos, fuera de si, como si no la hubiese escuchado-. Le dije a Mary que presentara sólo a Edwina. Yo no…yo estaba bien si…  
Pero calló, porque no podía decirle a su futura suegra que preferiría nunca haber conocido a su hijo. Incluso cuando eso era la peor de las mentiras.  
-Sé que no soy tu madre y sé que tienes una maravillosa, pero Kate, aquí estoy si necesitas hablar conmigo de algo que no puedas decirle a tu madre.  
Oh, Dios. Su corazón se rompió de amor por esa mujer que seguía sosteniéndole las manos.   
-Estaba segura de que pasaría el resto de mi vida sola-. Dijo en un susurro-. Y entonces pasó todo esto y quiero hacerlo bien, de veras que quiero hacerlo bien. Aunque no sea perfecta, aunque no sea la incomparable de la temporada, no quiero que sientan vergüenza de mí.   
Violet se tomó unos segundos y luego respondió con toda la ternura que sólo una madre podía tener.  
-Sé lo que es estar en una esquina de la pista de baile fingiendo que no quieres bailar-. Kate levantó sus ojos hacia ella, sorprendida-. Oh, no me mires así. Nunca fui una belleza ni reuní las cualidades necesarias para destacarme entre la multitud. Y ciertamente, fue preferible porque nunca soporté que el mundo estuviese evaluándome. A ti te pasa lo mismo, ¿verdad?  
De pronto todos los sentimientos que llevaba acumulando (e ignorando) en su estómago estallaron junto con las inseguridades que se habían añadido la última semana.   
Observó a la mujer sentada frente a ella, sonriéndole con ternura, y decidió contar lo que jamás había podido contarle a nadie.   
-Siempre acepté que Edwina se llevara todas las miradas. Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago. Es hermosa y es aún más hermosa como persona y por eso jamás me molestó-. Violet asintió en señal de entendimiento-. Mary y ella siguen fingiendo que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones para conseguir un marido durante esta temporada, pero las tres sabíamos que Edwina sería quién finalmente lo hiciera. Y siempre me pareció bien, no esperaba nada de Londres.  
-Y entonces...-. la animó Violet.  
-Y entonces Edwina tuvo la brillante idea de anunciar a viva voz que jamás se casaría sin mi consentimiento-. Dijo con ironía-. Sé que no lo hizo con mala intención, pero de pronto me vi rodeada de caballeros en todo momento. Caballeros que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de aprender mi nombre.  
Kate lanzó un suspiro cansado antes de continuar.  
-Luego conocí a su hijo y aunque las circunstancias de nuestro enlace sean…complicadas…aún así lo respeto mucho y quiero hacer un buen papel como su esposa.   
-Sé que lo harás.  
-Acabo de salir gritando de la tienda de la modista, comportándome como lo haría una mocosa malcriada. Si alguien se entera, estará avergonzado de mi y para peor, habré avergonzado a toda la familia.   
Violet se tomó unos minutos para responder.   
-¿Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de contarte algo privado?  
-Por supuesto, jamás traicionaría tu confianza.  
-Creo que estás convencida de que Anthony se vio obligado a casarse contigo y eso no es cierto.   
Kate lanzó una especie de bufido sofocado.  
-Pero si nos vieron, en el jardín, después de la abeja…  
-Si mi hijo no se hubiese querido casar contigo, créeme, no lo hubiese hecho. Oh, no me malinterpretes. Jamás hubiese dejado que tu reputación se vea manchada y sé perfectamente el código de honor que maneja. Pero hubiese encontrado la forma.   
El nudo en su garganta se aflojó considerablemente.  
-Y, para empezar, jamás hubiese estado contigo en el jardín-. Continuó Violet-. Ni jugando al Palamallo, ni enviándote miradas durante toda la noche. No sé qué pasa entre ustedes y, pese a lo que dicen los desagradecidos de mis hijos, no tengo intenciones de inmiscuirme en sus vidas.   
-Somos amigos, creo.  
-Te escuché, en la tienda, mientras lo defendías. Y no sé qué pasó allí y sé que no me lo querrás contar, pero escuché la última parte de tu intercambio…y creo que debo agradecerte en nombre de todos.  
Kate negó con la cabeza, con vergüenza.   
-Dije sólo la verdad.  
-Lo sé, pero llevo tantos años recargando sobre Anthony un sinfín de responsabilidades que olvidé que lo hago. No he sido una buena madre en ese aspecto-. Dijo mientras una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su rostro.  
-Oh, no. No digas eso-. Kate le acercó un pañuelo-. Anthony te adora. Me lo ha dicho.   
-Lo sé, nos ama a todos. Y ese es el problema, nos ama tanto que ha tomado todo lo malo del mundo y lo ha ocultado tras él para que nadie más tenga que verlo. ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de eso? Cuando lo vi contigo durante la ópera en mi casa.   
Sollozó con más fuerza, porque ya no tenía vergüenza que esconder.  
-¿Conmigo?-. Preguntó en un susurro.  
-Sí, contigo. Me di cuenta de que pasaron once años desde la última vez que lo vi sonreír de verdad, desde que lo escuché reír con el corazón. Mi hijo tiene una sonrisa preciosa, ¿No crees? Y, sin embargo, desde la muerte de su padre, siempre fue una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.   
Hubo un breve silencio, mientras ambas mujeres intentaron serenarse.  
-Te debo mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber hecho reír otra vez a mi hijo. Y si ustedes creen que son amigos, me basta a mí. Sin embargo, Kate, no quiero que estés comprometida en un matrimonio en el que no deseas estar.  
Kate abrió sus ojos con horror.  
-Quiero que te quede muy claro lo que voy a decirte, así que, por favor, no me interrumpas. Estoy absolutamente feliz con que vayas a casarte con mi hijo y estoy segura de que él también. Pero si sientes que no quieres hacerlo, si no quieres seguir adelante con esto, y no porque creas que serás una mala vizcondesa, que no lo serás, sino porque estar casada con Anthony te hará infeliz, entonces sólo tienes que decírmelo y encontraré la forma de que el compromiso se disuelva.  
-No puedo…  
-No se trata de lo que puedas o no hacer, Katharine. Se trata de lo que quieres. Sé egoísta por una vez en la vida y dime qué deseas hacer.   
Kate bajó la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Por supuesto que quería casarse con Anthony, se había enamorado de él. Pero Violet le ofrecía el escape perfecto, que, si lo aceptaba, si salía de allí sin una reputación manchada, tal vez no tuviese que vivir toda su vida sabiendo que su marido jamás la amaría, por mucho que ella lo amara a él.   
-Sólo te pido que me concedas este pequeño favor, Kate. Antes de decidir nada, por favor, ve a Anthony.  
-¿Qué?  
-No es necesario que le cuentes nada de lo ocurrido, pero habla con él. Pasa un poco de tiempo con él y si crees que todo lo negativo de este enlace superará a lo positivo, entonces encontraré la manera para ti. En agradecimiento, por hacerlo reír.   
Sólo entonces Kate se percató que la marcha del carruaje estaba disminuyendo, y frente a ella no estaba su casa ni la de Violet.  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
-En la casa de Anthony, por supuesto.


	2. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día ya había sido bastante difícil para Kate, con Violet llevándola por todas las tiendas de la ciudad, cuando Siena decide que debe aconsejarla sobre el Vizconde.  
> Pero si Kate ha sido completamente capaz hasta el momento de manejar a ese hombre egocéntrico, tranquilamente podía manejar a su ex- amante.
> 
> Parte I: Kate se encuentra a Siena en la tienda de Madame Delacroix y le recuerda todas las dudas que tiene acerca del compromiso con Anthony.  
> Parte II: Anthony le recuerda a Kate por qué no debe tener dudas sobre su compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia literaria: Esta historia se basa en el libro "El vizconde que me amó" , aunque para que sea coherente extendí un poco el tiempo entre el compromiso de Kate y Anthony y la celebración de la boda. Siete días eran demasiado poco para todo lo que quería contar, siento hacerte esperar una semana más, Anthony.
> 
> Toma a la Siena Rosso de la serie, aunque personalmente, prefiero la personalidad de la de los libros. Esa María de mundo que no esperaba nada a cambio y podía afrontar todo. Me pareció súper refrescante leer en un libro una amante que no se apegue llorando a un hombre.  
> Sin mencionar, que el Anthony de la serie flaquea bastante ante el (mi) Anthony de los libros.

Anthony se encontraba trabajando en su despacho cuando Milton, su mayordomo, entró a comunicarle que habían llegado visitas.

Normalmente trabajaba en el despacho que se encontraba en Bridgerton House, pero desde el anuncio de su boda, había decidido trasladar sus papeles al despacho de su pequeña residencia de soltero. Todo lo que sea necesario para evitar a Violet Bridgerton y _sus mil y una preguntas_ acerca de manteles, tarjetas y arreglos florales.

-Lady Bridgerton y la Srita. Sheffield se encuentran aquí, milord.-. Le informó Milton con seriedad.

Anthony frunció el ceño. Francamente no se esperaba dicha visita, más teniendo en cuenta que su madre le había informado que pasaría el día en la modista con Kate.

-¿Así que las dos Lady Bridgerton han venido a arruinar nuestro refugio de hombres, Milton?-. Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras su mayordomo intentaba mostrarse estoico.

-No sabía que ya podíamos llamar a la Srita. Sheffield por su título, milord-. Ah, eso era lo que le gustaba de su mayordomo. Tenía un gran humor satírico por debajo de todas sus capas de seriedad y profesionalismo.

-Será mi esposa en una semana, ¿Qué diferencia hace? -. Preguntó mientras se dirigía al salón para encontrarse con sus dos mujeres.

En el pasillo se percató que estaba silbando de felicidad.

-Madre, Kate…-. Las saludó cuando ingresó al salón, pero entonces vio la cara de Kate cuando se levantó, innecesariamente, en señal de respeto-. Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Frenéticamente acortó la distancia hacia Kate, que tenía la cara hinchada y parecía que había llorado toda la tarde.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué te duele?

-Anthony-. Lo llamó su madre-. Tranquilízate.

-Pero…

-¡Hice algo terrible!-. Gimió Kate, con las lágrimas peligrosamente cerca de estallar.

Anthony sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Nada lo había preparado para el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Qué demonios, si Kate había asesinado a alguien él se vería obligado a ocultar el cuerpo.

Él ocultaría mil cuerpos para que Kate dejara de llorar. 

\- No tendré un vestido de novia-. Gimoteó Kate en lo que él estaba seguro, era la primera crisis nerviosa de su vida.

Anthony lanzó un suspiro aliviado y por el rabillo del ojo vio como su madre abandonaba la estancia. Eso era, sin duda, bastante permisivo de su parte.

-¿Es sólo eso? Puedes casarte desnuda, no me importaría.

Kate dejó de llorisquear al instante, primero sonrojándose de la vergüenza y luego de la ira. Le pegó en el hombro.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

Ah, él era mucho más feliz con esa Kate. La que había conocido y aprendido a apreciar, la que afrontaba todo con valentía. 

-No sabes el susto que pasé, creí que había sucedido algo grave.

Kate pareció avergonzada y se dejó caer sobre un silloncito de un cuerpo con respaldo alto.

-Hoy…hoy no ha sido un buen día, lo siento.

Anthony se sentó frente a ella, en la mesita auxiliar donde solían servir el té, y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Ella pareció dudar, mordiéndose el pulgar de forma inconsciente.

-En realidad, no ha sido una buena semana.

-Dado que te propuse matrimonio hace una semana, encuentro tu comentario de lo más halagador-. Bromeó él.

-Esa fue la parte fácil. Luego vinieron las compras con…-. Se llevó una mano horrorizada a la boca y sus ojos se movieron frenéticos en busca de su madre.

-Tranquila, madre no está aquí.

\- ¿No? -. Preguntó extrañada-. ¿No se supone que debería ser mi carabina?

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que está planeando que te comprometa para que nunca puedas librarte de mí.

Kate hizo un ruidito extraño con la garganta y esbozó una breve sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué fue tan terrible? -. Le preguntó.

-Te lo dije, no tendré vestido de novia.

-Kate, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca llorarías por un vestido.

Ella alzó su mirada ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no lloré por el vestido-. Le respondió mientras él le sonría-. Es solo que…bueno, yo-. Se obligó a tomar aire, seguramente intentando ser valiente-. No quiero el vestido de Madame Delacroix.

Anthony frunció el ceño. Para ser honestos, no sabía nada sobre vestidos, géneros de telas y esas cosas que sus hermanas amaban, pero conocía a la mujer que tenía frente suyo.

Y había algo mucho más profundo allí, algo que estaba lastimándola. Algo, que él tendría que exterminar, porque nada ni nadie tenía derecho a dañar a Kate.

\- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada.

Ah, pero la respuesta había sido demasiado rápida para ser verdad. No se había criado junto a siete hermanos para no reconocer una mentira. Sin embargo, sabía reconocer cuándo debía cambiar de estrategia.

Vigiló la puerta y se dio cuenta que su madre la había dejado entornada para permitirles intimidad. Había solo dos motivos por los que Violet hubiera hecho eso: o se había vuelto completamente loca y estaba realmente desesperada porque él le robara la virtud a Kate y de esa forma eliminar cualquier oportunidad de que el matrimonio no se celebrara, o algo le había pasado a Kate. Algo tan grave y profundo que Violet consideraría que era mucho más importante que las apariencias.

Con un rápido movimiento tiró a Kate hacia él, levantándola del sillón donde se encontraba sentada, la sujetó de la cadera e hizo un giro de baile para cambiar posiciones.

Kate no había llegado a pronunciar sonido cuando se encontró sentada sobre él.

\- ¡Anthony! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Intentó levantarse, pero al igual que la tarde anterior, él no se lo permitió.

-Esta vez no tienes a Newton para que te defienda.

\- ¡Tu madre va a volver en cualquier momento!

Él la calló con un beso y al cabo de unos segundos Kate empezó a relajarse contra él.

En cuanto se separaron, ella quiso retomar la charla, pero él no se lo permitió. La calló suavemente, colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Está bien, te prometo que estará todo bien.

Y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, lentamente, con movimientos circulares y tranquilos.

Cuando ella, finalmente, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, se sintió seguro de preguntar.

-Si tuviste algún problema con Madame Delacroix, sólo tienes que contármelo.

La muy testadura no emitió palabra, pero tampoco intentó levantarse de su asiento improvisado, lo que le causó gran placer.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con Daphne? Estoy seguro de que puede conseguirte cualquier modista de Londres o del país en un santiamén.

Aprovechó que estaba distraída para subir su mano por debajo de la falda de su vestido.

\- ¡Anthony! -. Chilló.

Él no le hizo caso, aunque por su precario autocontrol, no subió la mano más allá de la pantorrilla.

Esta vez, su futura esposa tardó varios minutos en serenarse y dejar de luchar para levantarse. Cuando volvió a estar acurrucada contra él, le susurró con la voz llena de pena:

-Me enfadé y me fui de la tienda diciendo que no quería su estúpido vestido.

Anthony intentó que la sonrisa no se le notara, pensando en lo que hubiese pagado por ver a Kate dirigiendo su furia hacia alguien más que no fuera él.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó en un susurro y con vergüenza hizo unos patrones con su mano sobre la chaqueta de Anthony.

-Soy muy feliz cuando tu ira va dirigida hacia otra persona, querida futura esposa.

Sin embargo, Kate no lo oyó.

-Jamás se me ocurriría llevar tu apellido al escándalo-. Tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Cuando salí de allí, me di cuenta de que…que me estaba comportando como una persona horrenda. ¡Como Cressida Cowper!

Él soltó la risa que venía conteniendo hace rato.

-Kate, no hay forma en el mundo de que seas mínimamente parecida a Cressida Cowper. Y no hay forma en el mundo en el que yo te crea capaz de hacer algo que dañe mi apellido o mi familia. ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

Ella asintió contra su pecho, incapaz de hablar.

-Oh, querida esposa.

-Aún no soy tu esposa.

-Pensé que habías asesinado a alguien cuando llegaste aquí hecha un manojo de nervios-. Kate le pegó nuevamente-. Y mi primer pensamiento fue buscar un lugar dónde cavar un hoyo profundo para esconder el cuerpo. Que hayas gritado un poco en una tienda…jamás cambiaría mi opinión sobre ti.

-Suelo ser mucho más sensata que eso.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta cuando eres todo impulso. Incluso si eso significa enviar mi bola al lago.

Ahora ella le sonrió con una sonrisa radiante y Anthony, que estaba en su sillón favorito, con Kate entre sus brazos, pensó que nada podía hacerlo más feliz.

Por supuesto, era un pensamiento que lo aterraba profundamente. Pero lo dejaría para esa noche cuando se encontrara en la soledad de su cama. En ese momento era Kate la aterrorizada y él no haría nada para causarle más desosiego.

-No tengo dote-. Dijo de pronto.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto.

-No tengo dote y rechacé un vestido que iba a regalarme tu madre. Salí hecha una furia de la tienda…usé palabras que nunca había pronunciado en voz alta. Y me largué a llorar, nunca lloro. Bueno, sólo cuando tú sabes…hay tormenta. Realmente quiero ser una gran vizcondesa, en honor a tu madre, por ti y tú familia, y no me imagino siéndolo si voy a llorar al primer contratiempo que encuentre.

Anthony asintió entendiendo de qué iba el asunto.

-Te amedrentaste. Sentiste como si todas las responsabilidades del mundo estuviesen sobre ti en un segundo y no tuvieses ninguna oportunidad para escaparte de ellas. Como si tu vida entera cambiara de la noche a la mañana y ya ningún refugio te brindara seguridad y nadie te brindara una salida de escape.

Ella brincó sobre él de la sorpresa, lo que no ayudó en lo absoluto a su (precario) autocontrol.

-Sí. Exactamente así. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque fue exactamente lo que sentí cuando me convertí en vizconde, Kate.

Ella lo miró con los ojos francos llenos de temor y algo más que él no se permitió pensar.

-Anthony, bésame.

Él la besó, pensando que realmente nunca había tenido opción con esa mujer.

Anthony fue consciente de cada minuto que pasó realizando movimientos inconexos por la espalda de Kate esperando que ella se tranquilizara hasta que, finalmente, ella se quedó dormida sobre él.

La respiración rítmica y tranquila de Kate y el aroma de lirios y jabón fue lo último de lo que tuvo consciencia antes de cerrar los ojos por tan solo un minuto, con ella entre sus brazos.

Un suave apretón en su brazo lo sacó del letargo en el que estaba. Su madre estaba a su lado, observándolos con una mirada curiosa en el rostro.

Él se llevó una mano a los labios, en señal de silencio mientras agradecía mentalmente que sus manos no siguieran dentro de su falda.

-Se quedó dormida-. Le informó a su madre con toda la entereza que pudo aparentar en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Violet admiró en silencio, como su hijo llevaba una de sus manos al oído libre de Kate, evitando que sus susurrantes voces la importunaran.

-Lo veo-. Le respondió Violet en un murmullo-. Ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre tus comportamientos indecorosos-. Lo regañó, aunque con una sonrisa.

-En primer lugar, voy a casarme con ella. No puedo comprometer su virtud más de lo que ya lo he hecho-. Violet giró los ojos-. Y si no hubieses querido que pase algo así, no hubieras entornado la puerta.

-No lo hice por ti.

Anthony giró la cabeza hacia su madre con el ceño fruncido, volteándose con cuidado para no despertar a Kate.

-¿Qué le hicieron y quién fue?-. Rugió en voz baja.

Violet lo observó, con esa mirada azul penetrante.

-No lo sé. Realmente no sé qué sucedió allí dentro, pero estaba desolada.

-Gracias por traerla a mi.

Su madre le sonrió y Anthony sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Tenía opción? Ustedes dos…-. Pero se interrumpió-. Ya he sido bastante permisiva y media hora es más que suficiente, debo llevarla a su casa, Anthony.

Anthony se sobresaltó. ¿Media hora? ¿Había pasado media hora? Eso quería decir que se había quedado dormido poco después que ella. No recordaba la última vez que había perdido la conciencia así.

-Me iré por unos momentos, para ahorrarle la vergüenza-. Finalizó su madre y se retiró del salón, dejando la puerta completamente abierta.

Cuando Anthony se giró hacia Kate, supo que sería la primera vez que vería despertar a su esposa.

Pasó un dedo por su frente, su nariz y finalmente por su pómulo izquierdo, tal como hacía con sus hermanos menores cuando eran bebés.

-Kate…Katie. Vamos, despierta.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y Anthony fue testigo del momento en el que dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

-Oh, por Di…

- _Shh._ Quieta.

Afortunadamente ella frenó su movimiento brusco. Porque por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, si seguía moviéndose sobre su regazo se vería en la obligación de echar a su madre de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

-Por mucho que disfrute este momento, mi madre va a venir en cualquier instante.

La ayudó a incorporarse y se perdió en un instante en la mirada de Kate.

-Es la primera vez que estás en mi casa y ni siquiera te ofrecí té.

Ella le sonrió con pena.

-Tal vez debería conseguirse una esposa para no pasar tales vergüenzas, milord.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Milton debe estar frenético en las cocinas-. Ella lo miró interrogativa-. Mi mayordomo. Ha estado hablando de ti toda la semana y cuando finalmente apareciste le negué el placer de conocerte.

-Oh, eso es muy tierno de su parte.

-En cuanto pongas un pie fuera de la casa aparecerá aquí y me dirá de mil maneras lo grosero que he sido al no ofrecerte nada para tomar.

-Así que detrás de gran y poderoso vizconde hay un mayordomo que le sostiene las riendas.

Él volvió a reírse pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Creo que este interludio de tranquilidad era todo lo que necesitaba-. Le confesó Kate, sonrojándose-. Lamento enormem…

-Deja de lamentarlo. Nadie disfrutó más que yo esta tarde.

Ella bajó la vista, todavía avergonzada, y él supo que tenía que decir algo más.

-Mmm…Kate-. La llamó para que sus ojos vuelvan a encontrarse-. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Sé que no está bien visto que los hombres opinen sobre moda femenina-. Improvisó en el momento-. Pero realmente estoy muy feliz que decidas comprar toda tu ropa en otra tienda.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Veras, todas mis hermanas se visten ahí. Y me gustaría que la ropa de mi esposa tenga otra impronta-. Dijo a toda marcha, mientras seguía con la mentira más ridícula que alguna vez había tenido la desfachatez de inventar-. No te lo iba a mencionar, porque jamás se me ocurriría inmiscuirme en tus gustos…pero ya que la situación se desarrolló de esta manera…

Kate siguió mirándolo fijamente y tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa más brillante del mundo inundó su rostro.

-¿Eso es cierto? Oh, estaré encantada de buscar otro sitio.

-No debes hacerlo, no por mi. Kate, cualquier cosa que te guste estará bien para mi-. Era importante para él remarcar que ella tenía la voluntad de hacer lo que quisiera.

-No, no-. Ella desechó sus dichos con un ademán desdeñoso-. Estaré encantada de conseguir otro sitio. Yo tampoco quiero volver allí y…ah, ¿Anthony?

-¿Si?-. Le respondió extasiado con que su mentira haya funcionado tan bien. Cualquier cosa con tal que Kate olvidara ese momento triste.

-Si se corre el rumor de que deseché el encargo…¿Arruinará por completo su clientela, cierto?

Anthony lo pensó por un instante.

-Seguramente. Si la futura vizcondesa se fue de allí todas las mujeres pensarán que hay algo malo en ese lugar o que has encontrado algo más novedoso y exclusivo. Seguirán tu ejemplo, claro.

-¡Qué horror! Nunca pensé ser ejemplo de nada-. Volvió a morderse el pulgar inconscientemente-. No quiero que eso suceda, Madame Delacroix no merece ir a la ruina.

Ah, así que definitivamente el problema no había sido con su modista. Su futura esposa era una mujer demasiado contemplativa, pensó Anthony, pero se notaba realmente apenada por la mujer.

-Encontraré la manera de que no se sepa…

Entonces antes que alguno de los dos pueda agregar algo más, Violet entró al salón con paso vigoroso. Anthony podía jurar que había estado escuchando tras la puerta.

-Oh, chicos. Lo siento tanto. Me entretuve en tu biblioteca, hijo-. Anthony pensó que entre él y su madre podrían dictar cursos de mentiras piadosas.

Kate se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Violet, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto, querida.

-¿Podrías acompañarme mañana en la búsqueda de una nueva modista?

Violet, por supuesto, estuvo extasiada.

-¿Así que tendremos un nuevo vestido para la boda?-. Preguntó con picardía para que sólo Kate la entendiera. Sí, definitivamente habría boda, pensó Kate.

-No tiene que ser un vestido muy costoso…

Anthony y Violet giraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y Kate vio doble por un segundo.

-Vamos querida, debo devolverte a tu madre.

Violet saludó a su hijo con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y se retiró del salón con Kate pisándole los talones.

Anthony las contempló irse.

Para su sorpresa, Kate entró a la carrera al salón en el que nunca le había ofrecido un té y lo abrazó con fuerza y entonces, tan rápido como había llegado, se fue dejando un breve beso en su mejilla y una estela de lirios y jabón a su paso.

* * *

Una hora después, luego de ver llegar a Milton con un servicio de té, apoyarlo sobre la mesa e irse, completamente ofendido, Anthony se encontraba frente a la tienda de Madame Delacroix con gesto enfadado.

Que Kate dijera todo lo que quisiera, pero algo había pasado allí dentro y él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse en los modales y agradeció en silencio porque la tienda estaba vacía.

Madame Delacroix salió apresuradamente de la parte trasera del lugar y cuando se percató de su presencia su rostro adoptó una expresión de horror.

-Lord Bridgerton...-. Dijo la modista con espanto.

Anthony escuchó un ruido por detrás e inclinó la cabeza curioso. Se dirigió allí sin dudarlo, con Madame Delacroix intentando detenerlo sin éxitos.

Cuando ingresó a la salita trasera, estaba vacía.

-Lord…

-Mi esposa me pidió que le haga una visita, Madame Delacroix.

Anthony estaba acostumbrados a ver hombres intimidados ante su presencia, sin embargo, nunca había usado su poder para intimidar a una mujer.

La modista le sostuvo la mirada, tuvo que reconocerle eso, aunque su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-No tenía el conocimiento que la boda ya se había celebrado, milord.

Anthony se maldijo en silencio, había estado toda la tarde bromeando con Milton y Kate que se había olvidado de llamarla por su, por lo menos hasta el próximo sábado, verdadero nombre.

-Para lo que realmente importa, es lo mismo-. Dijo con indiferencia, marcando que Kate ya se encontraba bajo su protección-. Mi _futura_ esposa estaba bastante consternada esta tarde.

La mujer abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo emitir sonido, por lo que Anthony continuó.

-Sin embargo, gloriosa ella en toda su bondad, me pidió que encuentre la manera para que públicamente no se conozca el desaire que sufrirá si se enteran de que la futura vizcondesa decidió cancelar su encargo días previos a la boda. Diremos que eligió cambiar de establecimiento debido a una vieja relación de su madre con otra modista.

Madame Delacroix intentó mostrarse serena, pero Anthony observó con atención como parecía visiblemente más tranquila.

-Es muy gentil de su parte pensar en mi de esa manera-. Le dijo con gratitud.

-Es una de las cualidades de Kate que aún no comprendo, siéndole honesto-. Le respondió con agresividad-. Y déjeme ser completamente claro al respecto. Ella tendrá bondad en su corazón, pero yo no. Y en cuanto me entere…

Pero dejó la frase sin completar, ya que su mirada captó un par de guantes abandonados sobre la mesa del té del pequeño saloncito trasero, entendiendo con horror toda la situación.

Anthony, que las últimas semanas venía experimentando diversos sentimientos que aún no sabía manejar, sintió una extraña mezcla de pavor, vergüenza e ira.

Aún consternado observó el maniquí donde el vestido de Kate empezaba a tomar forma.

-Era realmente una belleza-. Dijo con la voz llena de odio.

-A la Srita. Sheffield no debe haberle gustado mi vestido, milord-. Mintió Geneviere con la esperanza de alejar a Lord Bridgerton de los oscuros pensamientos que rondaban su mente.

Por supuesto, falló estrepitosamente. Anthony jamás se había sentido tan furioso en su vida.

-El corte del vestido, si bien es hermoso a simple vista, no logra asimilarse a la belleza que es mi esposa, ¿No le parece?-. La mujer no le respondió-. Disculpe, mi _futura_ esposa.

-Sin duda se merece una prenda de mejor calidad, milord. Lamento no estar a la altura.

-Oh, pero usted lo está. Es este vestido maldito, dañino y rencoroso el que ha herido los sentimientos de la Srita. Sheffield. No es necesario que mienta para proteger sus telas, Madame.

Ella hizo un ruido ahogado, viéndose imposible de escapar.

-Si algún día, algo de aquí vuelve a intentar dañar a mi esposa, no habrá escenario en el país que no prenda fuego. ¿Está claro?

Madame Delacroix asintió lentamente, temerosa de hacer algo que desatara su furia. Él le arrojó una bolsa llena de dinero.

-Se me solicitó que abonara su trabajo, está toda la paga.

-Esto no es necesa…

-No lo hago por Usted. Kate jamás dormiría tranquila si sabe que una decisión suya la ha perjudicado.

Geneviere tomó la bolsa con las manos temblorosas, en todo su tiempo de conocer a Lord Bridgerton nunca lo había visto furioso, no como el aristócrata que era.

Pensó en Benedict, siempre risueño y bondadoso y se preguntó si él también sería capaz de demostrar tanta ferocidad para defender a un ser querido.

Anthony se alejó de allí, a paso rápido y aún furioso.

-¡Lord Bridgerton! ¡Lord Bridgerton, espere!-. Lo llamó Geneviere Delacroix, mientras corría hacia él por la calle, con un paquete entre sus manos.

-¿Qué quiere?-. Le espectó sin molestarse en ser educado.

Ella llegó hasta él con la respiración agitada y tardó unos segundos en hablar, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

-Su señorita Sheffield…¿Sabe qué es lo primero que hace siempre que ingresa a mi tienda?-. Él la miró con expresión confusa y envalentonada con que no le esté gritando, prosiguió-. Pregunta si me encuentro bien y cómo fue mi día.

-¿Eso es algo malo?

-No, por el contrario. Es algo inusual. La mayoría de las jovencitas entran a mi tienda y empiezan a exigir telas, colores, puntillas.

Él tardó unos segundos en responderle y cuando lo hizo, fue con la voz baja, casi en un susurro.

-Ella es algo especial-. Admitió con vergüenza.

-Ciertamente, milord-. Entonces, lo sorprendió y le dio el paquete que llevaba entre sus brazos-. Entréguele esto de mi parte, es mi regalo de bodas para ella.

Anthony tomó lo que parecía ser una mantilla color verde seda.

-Lo vi mientras lo observaba, creo que le dio vergüenza pedírselo a su madre.

-Está convencida de que mi madre ha dilapidado toda mi fortuna en su nuevo guardarropas-. Explicó con algo de vergüenza-. ¿Por qué lo hace, Delacroix? Me odia.

-No, no lo hago-. Le explicó ella más tranquila-. Sólo era una amiga defendiendo a otra.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucedió, milord. Su Srita. Sheffield es una gran persona, y lo demostró preocupándose por mi cuando cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho lo imposible para arruinarme.

-Aún no sé qué sucedió-. Gruñó en voz baja-. Y no sé si en mi estado actual es aconsejable que me lo cuente.

-Corresponde a su esposa contárselo, milord. Yo sólo puedo hablar por mi…-. Ella tomó aire-. Yo también soy la mayor de mis hermanos y cuando las fiebres se llevaron a mis padres tuve que arrastrarme por el barro para protegerlos.

-Lo siento mucho-. Dijo Anthony con voz suave, bastante conmovido.

-Muchas personas se burlaron por eso, algunas incluso sugirieron que lo mejor que podía hacer era entregarlos a un orfanato y seguir adelante con mi vida, intentando salvarme-. Anthony la miró con horror-. No lo hice, y aunque ciertamente nuestras situaciones económicas no se comparan…Benedict me ha contado algunas cosas de usted.

Él giró los ojos con molestia.

-¿Y qué tiene que decir nuestro _querido_ Benedict sobre mi?-. Tomó nota mental de estrangularlo.

-Lo mismo que dicen todas las personas que lo conocen y lo aprecian, milord. Que fue muy valiente al cargarse sobre sus espaldas el destino de toda su familia.

-Era lo que se esperaba de mi-. Dijo restándole importancia.

Genievere Delacroix lo observó unos instantes y sonrió.

-Algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser por mucho que queramos forzarlas, y otras simplemente son inevitable que sucedan-. Y sin más, con una leve inclinación en señal de respeto, volvió a su tienda.

Anthony se alejó de allí y sentado en su carruaje, contemplando la mantilla verde, pensó que irrefutablemente era inevitable que Kate entrara en su vida.

Había peleado contra ella, la había insultado y encontrado irresistible en partes iguales, había visto como destrozaba su ego con un golpe certero al medio del lago, su corazón se había muerto de pena al verla sufrir debajo de su escritorio durante la tormenta, algo en él se había roto cuando creyó que iba a morir por la picadura de abeja, casi prende fuego medio Londres cuando llegó llorando a sus brazos.

Ah, si. Kate Sheffield había entrado en su vida como un torbellino y había sido inevitable que él gravitacionara a su alrededor. 

No tenía sentido negarlo, se veía atraído hacia ella todo el tiempo. Física, mental y emocionalmente.

Ahora sólo debía seguir sin enamorarse de ella. _¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo varios comentarios. 
> 
> 1) Creo que ahora necesito muchas más escenas con Milton.  
> 2) Si bien, en el s. XIX las mujeres se vestían para complacer a su marido, me pareció importante destacar que a Anthony le importaba muy poco la vestimenta de Kate (siempre que no usara esos sombreros). Pero diría cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz.  
> 3) Me parece totalmente justificable que Madame Delacroix defienda a su amiga. Pero también me pareció oportuno jugar conque no estuviese de acuerdo en sus formas de actuar. Sí, va a defenderla y sí, va a esperar que se salga con las suyas siempre, pero en este caso (en esta historia) Siena fue contra Kate que, era una inocente, en esas lucha.  
> Al respecto de Anthony/Siena: no quise inmiscuirme en el asunto porque no sé como va a tratarlo la serie y sinceramente no me interesa. Prefiero a la amante independiente de los libros que a esta relación tóxica.   
> Aún así, en mi cabeza, en el despacho de Anthony (previo a que él encontrara a Kate y la besara) ya había roto su relación con Siena porque a) había comprendido que lo suyo no era más que un capricho, fundamentalmente porque b) Kate ya había aparecido en escena.
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Siempre son bien recibidos los comentarios para valorar que les gustó y que no de la historia. O incluso pedir algo más que les gustaría leer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Siempre son bien recibidos los comentarios para valorar que les gustó y que no de la historia. O incluso pedir algo más que les gustaría leer.


End file.
